Life Worth Living
by SevIlyRemuDoraAlways
Summary: AU. The war is over and REmus and Tonks survived.15 years later, their lives seem perfect,their children are going to Hogwarts and Tonks has a stable job. However,a mission goes wrong and their lives are turned upside down.Switch between Hogwarts and RLNT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all!**

**This story is dedicated to my awesome friends: BleahLupinRocks, Dramamonkey Lovegood Obssesion and allthatmatters-counts.**

**IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER!**

**And for Bleah, REMUS LUPIN IS SEXY!**

**Let's start**

Tonks slowly opened her eyes and blinked. There was a throbbing in her head and her neck was stiff. Where the hell was she? The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall loomed over her. Every inch of her body ached and she looked casually to her left.

REMUS!

She jerked upright immediately and shook him relentlessly, ice flooding her veins and heart pounding furiously. "REMUS! REMUS! WAKE UP!"She cried.

One second…

Two seconds…

She held her breath.

Remus groaned, stirred and woke up, blinking disorientatedly. Relief flooded Tonks and she sobbed, immediately pulling him into a strangling hug.

"OW! DORA!"Remus choked but nevertheless embracing her. Tears ran silently down Tonks bloodied cheeks. She thought, for a second, that she had lost him.

From outside, cheers and screams could be heard.

"It's over! We've won!" Tonks grinned and kissed Remus passionately on his soft lips. Joys rose uncontrollably in her.

They were alive

It was over.

"TONKS!"Somebody screeched.

Breaking apart reluctantly from Remus, Tonks looked over her shoulder, mere seconds before a wall of red and brown slammed into her.

"Ginny? Hermione?"

"You're alive! We though…we thought…"They sobbed in relief.

She grinned and stood up. Remus was also surrounded by the rest of the survivors, celebrating the fact that he was not dead. Everyone was beaten and bruised, scarred and bleeding, but nevertheless alive.

"Harry did it! He defeated Voldemort!" Everyone announced elatedly and the cheering resumed.

Harry, at Remus' side, raised his hands.

"Thank you. However, we should honour those who died in this devastating war: Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Colin Creevy, Fred Weasley-"

Tonks felt as though she had been punched in the gut.

Fred?

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered how lively Fred and his twin, George were together. How can one without the other?

Rest in peace, Fred. She silently prayed. Remus wrapped a comforting arm around her and she leaned into him, sobs racking her body.

"Shh…Dora, don't cry. They died for the sake of the Wizarding World." Remus pressed his lips to her forehead soothingly.

Tonks sniffed and wiped at her tears.

"We can be together now, "she whispered.

Their lips met in a fiery passion and Tonks could feel his warmth pressed against her, flooding her body, chasing away her fears and grief.

She finally felt at bliss and she sighed.

They could be together now.

**Ok I know that sucked. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Please R&R even though my skills are deteriorating…**

**REMUDORA!**

**And once again, REMUS IS SEXY!**


	2. 15 years later

**Hi I'm back!**

**Oh I forgot**

**Disclaimer: Those characters whose name you recognise probably don't belong to me. I own the awesome Lupin twins, elder Lupin daughter and youngest Lupin son :D**

**On with the story!**

**15 years later (OMG REMUS IS 53! Anyway, he'll forever be sexy! Well…until he's Dumbly's age)**

"Morning, Dora." Remus yawned and prodded his wife.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop it!" Tonks groaned sleepily, one eye cracking open.

"Mum! Wake up!" Eight year-old Sirius Lupin ran into the room and jumped onto the bed, accidentally kicking Remus in a _sensitive _area.

"OUCH! SHIT! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Remus yelped, rolling around, face contorting in pain.

"REMUS! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"Tonks yelled, covering Sirius' ears.

"DAD! XHAGE PUT BEETLES IN My SOUP!" Another child, a girl, came running in, closely followed by an identical girl who could only be her twin.

"It was only for fun!"The girl, Xhage, frowned and explained.

"Honestly! Pranking already at age eleven! Must be your genes, Remus!" Tonks teased.

The twin girls joined the large party on the gigantic bed, giggling and squirming.

"XHAGE AND BLEAH LUPIN! WHO PUT BEETLES IN MY SOUP?" A loud voice thundered.

"Aaaah! It's Ber! Save us!" Bleah and Xhage dove under the covers as a teenage girl marched into the room, hair rapidly changing colour.

"Morning, mum, Morning, dad." The girl, Amber Lupin, greeted. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" She yelled at the two very conspicuous lumps under the bed covers that were giggling. A head popped up from the covers.

"Excuse me, miss. Were you looking for me?" A Remus Lupin-lookalike asked, a look of puzzlement on 'his' face.

"Or me?" A Tonks-lookalike emerged from under the bedcovers with an equally innocent look on her face.

"For Merlin's sake, Amber, they're only eleven this ye-" Teddy Lupin strode into the room, breaking off when he saw the strange sight. Two Remus Lupin, two Tonks and a Sirius Lupin were on the bed together. He burst out laughing.

"Merlin! You all look…"He choked between fits of laughter and before long, everyone joined in, chortling, even Amber.

"They put beetles in my soup!" Amber complained.

"How many?" Remus asked the mischievous twins who had morphed back into their normal appearance. Waist length purple hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sirius frowned. He was the only child in the Lupin family who was not a Metamorphmagus. However, he made up for it by having his father's devilishly handsome features.

"Two." The twins giggled.

"Dang! Should've put more!"

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!"Tonks scolded him.

"Ok…Ok…"Remus winced

The twins sniggered.

"Okay guys, shows over, get changed and we got to get your school stuff!"

"YAY!"The twins cheered and sped out of the room. Sighing, Amber and Teddy went up to change.

"I still don't understand how I agreed to have five children."Remus grumbled and shook his head.

"Don't kid yourself. You love it." Tonks kissed him on the cheek and he laughed.

**Ok that's it for now, hope you enjoyed.**

**Once again, dedicated to Bleah, XH and Amber, my three awesome friends who I named my characters after.**

**REVIEW!**

**LUPIN IS SEXY!**


	3. To Diagon Alley!

**Hi guys**

**Back to my Story!**

**Once again, the naggy me wishes to mention that this story is dedicated to my ever awesome friends who have excellent stories and great minds :D BleahLupinRocks,Dramamonkey Lovegood Obssesion and allthatmatter-counts. Do check out their stories :3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE VERY AWESOME BLEAH,XHAGE,AMBER AND SIRIUS OCS WILL BE REVEALED IN TA FUTURE!**

**Enjoy!**

**To Diagon Alley**

"DIAGON ALLEY!"Remus shouted and he was enveloped in emerald green flames and he was sucked into deep darkness and emerging at…Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes

"Remus!"George beamed.

"Oh, hi George. My family should be arriving soon…"

One by one, the rest of the family appeared from the fireplace's emerald flames. Xhage managed to trip over nothing and stumble. Apparently, she had inherited her mother's amazing ability to stumble over thin air…

"Uncle George!" The children grinned.

"Hello,kiddos. What have you kids been up to?" George asked.

"Perfect!We put beetles in Amber's soup!Daddy says we'll make good pranksters when we go to Hogwarts." Bleah and Xhage announced proudly.

A look of pain flashed across George's face as he remembered him deceased twin, Fred. He turned away so that the rest could not see the tears that were shamelessly pooling in his eyes. Fifteen years. He still had not forgotten. He would never be the same again.

A beautiful dark-skinned woman entered with two children in tow.

"Aunt Angelina!"The twins chorused.

"Fred!Roxanne!"Tonks smiled at the two young children.

Angelina noticed the look on her husband's face and she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Thinking of him again?"Angelina asked gently.

George nodded, teeth clenched in the effort to stop his tears from running freely.

"Excuse me,"he said in a thick voice and headed for the back rooms.

"He's never been the same ever since Fred died…"Angelina said softly. Everyone grew solemn at the mention of Fred.

"I'm starting Hogwarts this year."Fred II announced smugly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"No fair!"Roxanne whined, pouting.

"Roxanne!It's just another three years!And you can go with Sirius and James."Angelina sighed, glad to change the subject.

"Hmph!"Roxanne sniffed, sulking.

"Ok let's go and get the school stuff."Remus suggested.

The ten of them trooped out of the store into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley.

"Okay let's split up. The twins and I go to Flourish and Blotts, Tonks, Amber and Teddy go to Ollivanders and Angelina, Fred and Roxanne go to Madam Malkins. How's that?"Remus asked.

Everyone agreed and so they split up.

**At Flourish and Blotts**

"Hello, I would like two set of…"Remus placed the order with the assistant at the counter. Meanwhile the twin got bored, and being the twins, they decided to wonder around Diagon Alley.

"Let's go."Bleah whispered to Xhage and they slipped out of the shop. Diagon Alley was bustling with activity, witches and wizards rushing to and fro. Xhage and Bleah were fascinated by the various signs outside the apothecary as well as the shops selling weird things. Xhage and Bleah were passing by an alley when they heard a curious snuffling noise coming from it.

They exchanged a look of worry and curiosity and decided to investigate. Bleah led the way into the dark alley. To their utter shock and surprise, they found a young boy of about 7 years old curled up in a ball and crying on the floor of the alley.

"Hello-"

"-Are you okay?" Bleah and Xhage asked, concern evident in their voices.

The little boy, who had shockingly pale blonde hair, looked up, fear in his eyes.

"I…I'm lost…I…I want my mommy!" The little boy wailed and burst into a fresh round of tears.

**Ok that's all for now. Sorry I had no time to type out the rest.**

**Cheers!**


	4. Finding Family

**Hi Guys,**

**I'm back with the LWL! Hope you enjoy it!**

Xhage and Bleah exchanged worried looks. They did not know what to do with a crying younger child.

"Erm…What's your name, little boy?"Xhage asked. The boy sniffed.

"S…Scorpius." The boy hiccupped, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, Scorpius, how do your mummy and daddy look like?" Bleah joined in.

"Daddy has yellow hair and mummy has brown hair…"

"Come on, we'll come help you find your parents!" Xhage took one of his small hands and Bleah took the other.

They pushed their way through the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, careful to stay away from the notorious Knockturn Alley. They craned their necks to try and spot a glimpse of blonde hair amidst the sea of colours, little Scorpius tottering along behind them.

_Blonde hair…Brown hair…blonde hair…AHA!_

Xhage nudged Bleah and pointed at two middle-aged people who seemed to fit Scorpius' description. The tall man had blonde hair the exact shade of blonde as Scorpius and the woman had Scorpius' nose, or rather Scorpius had the woman's nose.

Anyway, they crouched down in front of Scorpius and asked, "Hey, Scorpius, are those your parents?" Scorpius peered in that direction and then—

"MOMMY" he screamed, darting through the crowd and throwing himself into the shocked woman's arms.

"Scorpius!" The woman shrieked, clutching him tightly. "Where were you? We thought you had hurt yourself…or got kidnapped! Don't ever wander off by yourself okay?"

"Sorry, mummy. I saw a cat! Then—I chased after it and…and when I wanted to come back I couldn't find you but they found me!" Scorpius rambled, pointing at Xhage and Bleah.

Scorpius' mum gave them a warm smile.

"Thank you for finding Scorpius. He's always running off and exploring. I really don't know what to do with him. I swear one day…" She sighed and they looked at Scorpius, who was being hugged by two older children who were presumably his siblings, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Where are your parents?" Scorpius' father asked in a kind of friendly tone, though not as warm as his wife's.

"Oh-" Bleah blushed.

"-um…" Xhage scratched her head and her hair turned bright yellow, which it always did when she was nervous.

Upon seeing that she was a Metamorphmagus, Scorpius' father frowned.

"Are you a Lupin?"

Before they could answer, there came a loud and angry shout behind them which made them wince.

"XHAGE AND BLEAH LUPIN! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT NOT WANDERING OFF?"

"Oh no…" They whispered, paling.

**Ok short chapter. I know. I'm sorry…**

**Please Review!**

**You can hate me :D**


	5. Introductions

**Hi, I'm FINALLY BACK! Sorry, but I had to update my other stories. Blame the plot bunny.**

**This is for all my awesome friends whom my Original Characters are mostly named after, especially the Lupins, Amber,Xhage,and Bleah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognise.**

A furious Remus John Lupin was storming up the street with the rest of the search party in tow, easily parting the crowd along Diagon Alley but stopped abruptly at the sight of Scorpius's family.

"Draco." Remus greeted politely.

"Lupin." Draco nodded curtly.

Both groups were staring at each other awkwardly, especially the children.

Apparently sensing that the drama was over, the other shoppers returned to whatever they were doing previously.

Remus cleared his throat in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, this is my wife, Nymphadora Lupin-"

"-Otherwise known as Tonks-" 

"These are my children, Teddy Remus Lupin, Amber Coco Lupin, Bleah Dora Lupin, Xhage Andromeda Lupin and Sirius James Lupin." Remus did some quick introductions.

"That's George Weasley's wife, Angelina Weasley," Angelina gave a small nod at her former Quidditch opponent."And their son, Fred Weasley II."

The group exchanged very nervous and awkward hellos.

"This is my wife, Astoria Malfoy."

The pretty lady with chesnut brown smiled warmly, very in contrast with her straight-faced husband.

"My eldest son, Caelum Draco Malfoy—"

The tall boy with silvery-blonde hair and grey and blue flecked eyed smiled tightly and for the tiniest fraction of a second, his eyes darted over to Amber, who was playing with Sirius, her eyes rapidly flickering from blue to purple to gold to blue and finally landing on a bright green. Sirius clapped his hands and giggled.

He felt a tug of something foreign in his gut and immediately looked away. He was a _Malfoy _and _Malfoys _did not fall head over heels in love. Caelum hurriedly withdrew into the group, but, not before getting noticed by his mother who had a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

"—Clara Gemini Malfoy—"

The cool girl with blonde and purple streaked hair stepped forward, a confident smile on her face and friendliness in her eyes.

"Hi!" she exclaimed brightly and the twins grinned back at her. They knew that they would be _very _good friends once they reached Hogwarts, provided they were sorted into the same Houses.

"—and my youngest son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." The young boy waved shyly and grinned nervously from his mother's side.

"We have another two at home but they are not ours…twins too…my adopted cousins…" Draco struggled to find the right words.

If Remus was confused, he did not show it.

"The twins will be starting Hogwarts this year with Fred as well, Amber's starting third and Teddy is entering fifth year." Remus took another brave stab at conversation.

Well, it worked.

"Clara is starting this year too, and Caelum is fourth." Astoria smiled at the older man.

"Ah…"Remus nodded.

"So…Nice meeting you, Remus." Draco politely extended a hand to Remus and the other man took it in a firm grip and shook it. Then, both groups simultaneously turned in the opposite direction and marched off.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Fred turned his head unobtrusively back a few times to stare at a certain blonde and purple haired girl's retreating figure….

**Okay, I know this chapter was very short but there's nothing else. The longer chapters come when there is more action—at Hogwarts or a surprise I have planned for you guys further into the be told,I think im doing a really bad job with this story, so sorry…**

**Please review and NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
